


Point Blank

by quiznakeries



Series: Sheith wedding softness shit [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Wedding Jitters, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznakeries/pseuds/quiznakeries
Summary: One hour.Sixty more minutes of tapping his feet, of tugging on his hair.—-
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith wedding softness shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084484
Kudos: 18





	Point Blank

**Author's Note:**

> Will I be naming every part of this with Bruce Springsteen titles from the “The River” album? Yes. Yes I will. 
> 
> Anyway we read what Keith is up to in the moments before the wedding. But how’s Shiro doing?

“Oh no, Shiro-“ Allura whines somewhere behind him when he runs subconscious fingers through his hair. “That’s the third time, I am not fixing it again!”

Shiro scans his reflection in the window where he stands, turns his head this way and that. “I don’t really see a difference.”

“That would be because you are dense.” Allura snips, and he sees an accusatory finger waving at his back in the reflection. But then she deflates, and sinks back into the tall arm chair that appears more like a throne with someone her size in it. “But then again, so is Keith. I don’t know why I bother.”

Shiro can’t help but chuckle. It eases some of the tightness in his chest. “I’m sorry.” He catches her eye through the glass, and gives her a gentle smile. “You’ve been great, we would never have put it together this nicely ourselves, thank you.”

This seems to calm the queen of Altea a fraction, and she perks up in her seat.

It’s a beautiful day outside, perfect. By the time for the ceremony the sun will hang low, cast the hall in peach and pink. That’s the plan anyway. Apparently.

He doesn’t really have an eye for that kind of thing. He and Keith both agreed to let their friends deal with most of the aesthetics and just run with whatever they came up with.

They had trusted Allura and Hunk to keep Coran’s outrageous extravaganza at bay.

It wasn’t much that they got involved in when it came to planning, except their own clothing and the venue, and there’s a bit of a thrill in that. I’m not knowing exactly what it’s going to look like, be like.

Anyone may peg him as a control freak, seeing what he does for a living, what position he’s in. But to tell the truth, growing up knowing he wouldn’t get a life as long and full as many others made him reckless. He’s never tried to hide it, but somehow his responsible leader side has always been what people see most clearly.

Except Keith, really.

He was just a kid when he saw right through Shiro’s pressed uniform. It wasn’t prestige or medals or titles that appealed to Keith, Shiro had known that very early. It was the adventurous streak. The ambition to push  _ a little farther _ than anyone had before just to see what would happen that they shared.

Share, still.

He looks down at where his polished shoe taps against the carved moldings, on and on. It’s been doing that for a while. 

The thrill and the adventure is one thing.

Waiting for it and having no outlet for the stress that causes is another. 

He only knows one thing. One important thing that trumps all the others by galaxies.

He’s marrying Keith today. 

And that is all he needs. Really. But it’s second nature to Shiro to get his hands dirty, be involved. It’s not that he doesn’t trust the ones responsible to do their part, and make his wedding the greatest there’s ever been. It’s just the fact he has to sit around and  _ not help _ . 

He’s done all he can and more. He doesn’t need to get dressed for another twenty minutes but he’s been ready for an hour. He’s hovered over Allura as she keeps an eye on arrangements from here. He’s asked every possible question.

  
  


_ “How are the kitchen doing without Hunk and Romelle? Should we-“ _

_ “Shiro you haven’t set a foot in a kitchen for at least six months, you wouldn’t know how it’s going if you so went there to check yourself. Now sit down, and stop squirming!” _

  
  


The screen on his phone lights up at the touch of his finger, for at least the hundredth time in the past hour. Still no new messages. No intergalactic diplomacy disasters. No wedding questions. No one needing him for anything. Nothing. It’s never nothing.

He’ll bet good money someone has jammed his signal to keep him from working today. 

Which only means he can’t distract himself by working, either.

A gentle knock on the door is a saving grace.

He’s there opening it so fast, Allura doesn’t even get the chance to get out of her chair. Or technically, his arm is there. His body arrives about as quickly as Allura does.

“Woah,  _ dude _ .”

Lance’s warm eyes are wide, slightly thrown by the instant response. But mostly, he looks impressed. The surprise morphs into a sly grin. But whatever crude phrase is wriggling on his tongue, Hunk interrupts. 

“Man, Keith’s gonna die when he sees you.” He says, but the joking words are contradicted by the soft look on his face.

“Nah,” Lance bumps Hunk with an elbow. “We all know Shiro’s the one doing the dying in their relationship.”

“ _ Lance _ .”

“What?”

Shiro snorts. He can’t say that Lance doesn’t have a point.

“Did you two need something?” Allura squints at her husband, then at Hunk, padd clutched to her chest.

“I do!” Lance raises his hand. “The flowers are here and I need your keen eye for placements.”

Allura gasps, scrambling to get her things. Shiro steps back to allow her room, and in the next breath she’s darting down the hall with Lance’s lanky form on her heels.

Shiro watches them go, and only when they’re gone realizes Hunk is still standing in front of him.

“I’m just here to see how you’re doing.” He smiles. “No flowers.”

“Oh,” Shiro looks at him for a moment, with a sudden warmth spreading in his chest. He’s lucky, luckier than anyone. He’s successfully gone from superior, to leader, to friend, in the eyes of the scrappy little team of cadets that fate thrust head first into an age old war. They could easily have hated him. For dragging them into it, for failing them. But they don’t. It’s so much more than he could have hoped for, to have them as friends, as family, many years later. “Come in, then.”

—-

  
  


Hunk sinks into Allura’s vacated throne chair with a pleased sigh, spreading his limbs and relaxing into the cushions.

Shiro doesn’t sit.

“The other groom needed a moment, so I thought I’d come check on you.” Hunk says. “Pretty sure neither of you is a flight risk, so that’s one of my jobs done!”

Shiro flares. Was that ever a suspicion?

“I would  _ never- _ “

Y Hunk startles at the firmness of his voice, flails his arms before gathering himself to make soothing motions. “Woah man, wait,  _ wait- _ “

Shiro glares, but waits.

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Hunk confirms. “And neither would Keith. But don’t tell me you never considered just disappearing into the desert and eloping.”

… well.

“Uh-huh, see?” Hunk crosses his arms over his chest, falling back into the chair again. “Too much work has gone into this thing for the grooms to ghost us all with an hour left to go.”

This punches a nervous laugh out of Shiro, for several reasons. For one, being called out. Just yesterday morning, before he left to stay with Matt at his place for the last twenty four hours, Keith had curled a sleep heavy arm around his waist and muttered the suggestion of running off and skipping this whole wedding business.

He had considered it very seriously. And he knows Keith had too.

Another thing that has the nerves spiking in Shiro just now, is what Hunk just mentioned. The time. One hour left to go.

One hour.

Sixty more minutes of tapping his feet, tugging on his hair.

It feels good to know this torture is going to end. But it also stirs something deeper. Something that makes his heart pound. Something he thought he was done with for good.

But self doubt has its ways of creeping up on you in moments like these.

It’s ancient, and the rational part of him knows it’s stupid.  _ He _ knows it’s stupid.

He wants Keith. For the rest of his life, Shiro wants him. The man who brought him back too where he needed to be, more times to count. This brave, beautiful man who loves him.

But Shiro always had doubts, before. Not about his own feelings for Keith, or even Keith’s feelings for him.

But for his own earned right to them.

For the longest time, he was determined not to let the shifting nature of their relationship lead anywhere that could ever take them here. He was so, so sure - that Keith deserved someone better.

Keith had fought tooth and nail to change his mind, until Shiro finally came around.

But what if-

“Hey man you don’t look so good, you okay?” A concerned voice cuts through the static.

Hunk.

Right.

Shiro blinks, shakes himself out of it.

It only takes a few seconds, and then he feels it fading. Anxiety and doubt leaving him with the force of a simple exhale.

Hunk has abandoned the comfort of the ridiculous galran armchair, and is standing in front of him, eyes blown wide.

“Do you need to sit down or-“

Shiro pulls him in by the shoulders, and Hunk makes a surprised noise in his throat. But Hunk is warm and affectionate, he knows a bear hug when it’s called for.

For a long moment, they stand there, as Shiro collects himself in the embrace.

“Dude I gotta say,” Shiro hears the smile in Hunk’s voice. “When Keith said you’d be losing your mind in here I expected more, like, pacing, and stuff. Not hugging. But hugging is cool too. Hugs are good.”

Shiro releases his friend with a wide and silly smile probably splitting his face in two. He feels a pang of warmth. 

“Keith knew I’d be freaking out, huh?”

“Oh yeah.” Hunk trudges back to his chair. “He tried to text you earlier. He’s got zero cell reception here though, it was weird.”

“Yeah.” Shiro turns back to look out the window again, and rolls his eyes. His smile still in place, every bit as love-silly as he feels. “ _ Weird _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Did it ever occur to y’all that if Allura and Lance got married that’d make Lance fucking KING of ALTEA? Bc that just hit me and I’m not sure he should have that kind of power lol


End file.
